Der Junge im Glockenturm
by kurasayo
Summary: Deutsche Übersetzung von "The Boy in the Belfry" von nSa.w: Ein neuer Tag, ein neuer Selbsmordversuch. Dazai liegt mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Bürgersteig vor einer alten baufälligen Kirche in seinem eigenen Blut, wie es scheint nach einem Sprung vom Kirchturm. Er ist kaum noch am Leben und wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht...
1. Chapter 1

Das ist eine Übersetzung von .w Geschichte „The Boy in the Belfry", welche ich sehr gerne gelesen habe. Ich bin wirklich dankbar das ich die Erlaubnis bekommen habe, sie zu übersetzen. Das Original könnt ihr hier lesen: s/13248498/1/The-Boy-In-The-Belfry-First-chapter-rewritten

Die deutsche Version findet ihr außerdem auch auf meinem Account bei .

The boy in the belfry- he's crazy

He's throwing himself down from the top of the tower

Like a hunchback in heaven he's ringing the bells in the church for the last half an hour

He sound's like he's missing something, or someone, that he knows he can't have now

And if he isn't I surtainly am

\- In Liverpool, by Suzanne Vega

Kapitel 1

Der Körper lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster und das Blut sammelte sich darunter in einer Pfütze. Für gewöhnlich war die Straße sehr lebhaft, doch des Nachts verirrte sich niemand in sie. Das lag an der alten, verfallenen Kirche die ihren bedrohlichen Schatten im schwachen Licht der Laternen über die Nachbargebäude warf und deren graue Fassade rissig und stark vernachlässigt war.

So vergingen einige Stunden, bevor ein Passant auf seinem Arbeitsweg den Körper entdeckte. Das Blut war teilweise bereits getrocknet und bedeckte den Boden mit seiner rötlich-braunen Farbe, als der Körper nur zehn Minuten später in einen Rettungswagen gehoben und ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde.

Im Büro der wehrhaften Detektive klingelte Kunikidas Telefon, störte den strikten Mann dadurch im bearbeiten seines Papierkrams.

„Doppo Kunikida.", antwortete er genervt. Er konnte es überhaupt nicht leiden, wenn etwas, egal was es war, seine Routine durcheinander brachte. Für einen Moment hörte er der Stimme am anderen Ende nur zu, atmete dann tief durch und zog so die neugierigen Blicke der übrigen Detektive auf sich.

„Wie lautet die Diagnose? (…) Ich verstehe. Wir sind gleich da!", sagte er, den Anruf beendend.

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Atsushi von seinem Platz am Schreibtisch aus. Kunikida schloss grimmig die Augen und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Er räusperte sich kurz um so die Aufmerksamkeit aller zu erregen.

„Hört her. Das war das Krankenhaus. Dazai wurde heute Morgen auf dem Gehweg vor der Shinja Kirche gefunden. Es sieht nach einem Sturz vom Glockenturm aus.", informierte er sie. „Der Idiot ist gerade im OP. Sie wissen noch nicht, ob er durchkommen wird."

Ein Aufkeuchen war im Raum zu hören.

„Ich fahre zum Krankenhaus. Will jemand mitkommen?", fragte Kunikida und sofort war die gesamte Gruppe auf den Beinen. „Gut, gehen wir."

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Dazai nicht pünktlich zur Arbeit kam. Es war auch nicht ungewöhnlich, dass er für mehrere Tage verschwand ohne jemanden zu sagen, wo er hin ging. Meistens tauchte er unverletzt wieder auf, andere Male hatte er einen Arm in der Schlinge oder brauchte Krücken. Es änderte sich jedoch nie etwas an der Tatsache, dass er so tat als wäre nichts gewesen. Und sie hatten aufgehört ihm Fragen zu stellen.

Kunikida hatte keinen Grund zu glauben, dass dieser Montag anders sein würde.

Nach etwa 15 Minuten waren sie alle im Wartezimmer des Krankenhauses versammelt.

Kunikida verfluchte seinen Trottel von einem Partner und seine Besessenheit vom Tod. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er den perfekten Weg sein Leben zu beenden gefunden haben würde. Aber das jetzt war ganz sicher nicht der richtige Moment. Sie hatten schließlich noch so vieles zu tun.

Sie warteten schweigend. Selbst Präsident Fukuzawa war gekommen.

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Dazai suizidgefährdet war. Ob jeder die Sache ernst nahm, war aber eine andere Frage. Kunikidas Zweifel jedenfalls waren mit jedem neuen Geheimnis um Dazais Vergangenheit welches gelüftet worden war, nach und nach verpufft. Dazais Wunsch zu sterben war ehrlich. Und dieses Mal könnte er dabei sogar Erfolg haben.

Nach stundenlangem Warten trat ein Arzt zu ihnen. Er erklärte mit düsterer Miene, dass Dazai ins Koma gefallen war und sie nicht sagen konnten ob und wann er wieder aufwachen würde. Seine Verletzungen waren schwerwiegend. Er hatte mehrere gebrochene Knochen, innere Blutungen und ein Schädeltraume. Zumindest waren das die Punkte, die Kunikida verstand. Der Mann verwendete viele komplizierte Fachbegriffe, besonders im Bezug auf Dazais Lunge und Herz.

Er hatte gehört, was er wissen musste. Dazai lebte noch und so musste es unbedingt bleiben.

„Kunikida-kun?", fragte Atsushi behutsam und durchbrach so die Stille im Auto. Er und Kyouka saßen zusammen auf der Rückbank, während Kunikida fuhr. Der Idealist murrte etwas unhörbares, ohne den Blick von der Fahrbahn zu nehmen.

„Hat er es absichtlich getan?" Atsushis Stimme zitterte stark.

„Natürlich hat er das, dieser dämliche Kerl!", antwortete Kunikida ohne dabei zu zögern.

Atsushi verzog das Gesicht zu einer verletzten Grimasse. Kyouka legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich bin sicher, er wird wieder gesund!", versuchte sie lächelnd zu erwidern. Ihre hohe Stimme zitterte zu sehr, um überzeugend zu wirken.

„Ich hoffe du hast recht.", murmelte Atsushi aus dem Fenster sehend, während das Auto in die Straße hinein fuhr, in welcher die Shinja Kirche stand. Der Ort war bereits gereinigt worden, doch selbst die rohe Gewalt der Hochdruckreiniger war nicht genug gewesen um das getrocknete Blut auf dem Bürgersteig komplett zu entfernen. Die einzige Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht.

Kunikida parkte seinen Wagen am Rande des rissigen Gehweges. „Ich erwarte nicht dass ihr mitkommt, aber ich werde mich ein wenig umsehen.", sagte er, die Stimme dunkel, aber fest wie eh und je.

Erst jetzt entdeckte Atsushi den verblassenden Fleck einige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Sofort schnappte er nach Luft und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Kyouka aber schlüpfte bereits aus der Tür und zögerlich folgte Atsushi ihr.

Kunikida behielt die Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose als er die Gegend durchsuchte, während Kyouka sich die Kirche genauer ansah. Atsushi blieb zurück, betend dass es nicht lange dauern würde.

Bereits nach kurzer Zeit schienen sie fertig zu sein. Es gab sowieso nicht sehr viel zu sehen, da die Polizei bereits alle Anzeichen des misslungenen Selbstmordversuches entfernt hatte.

Trotz der schlechten Vorhersagen wachte Dazai bereits fünf Tage später wieder auf. Erneut meldete sich das Krankenhaus in der ADA und bat sie, sofort zu kommen. Natürlich waren alle krank vor Sorge um ihren nervigen Kameraden und befanden sich bereits kurze Zeit später vor Ort, wo sie vom altbekannten Arzt empfangen wurden.

Mit einem Hauch von „Für mich ist das der tägliche Wahnsinn" in der Stimme informierte er sie über Dazais momentanen Zustand. Sein Rücken, das linke Bein und mehrere Rippen waren gebrochen. Sein Schädel war ebenfalls angebrochen und er hatte mehrere Platzwunden am ganzen Körper. Der Arzt machte auch einen knappen Kommentar über hässliche, schlecht verheilte Narben. Zu guter Letzt teilte er ihnen mit, dass Dazai von nun an unter Selbstmordüberwachung stehen würden. Kunikida wusste, für seinen Partner war das nicht das erste Mal.

Als er mit seinem Bericht fertig war ließ der Doktor sie wissen, dass sie den braunhaarigen Mann jetzt besuchen durften. Allerdings nie mehr als zwei Personen gleichzeitig, da er noch viel Ruhe brauchte. Kunikida und Atsushi sollten als Erste gehen.

Als sie das Krankenzimmer betraten wurde Kunikida der wahre Ernst der Lage erst richtig bewusst. Ein Herz-Monitor piepte ohne Unterlass und Dazais abgemagerte Form lag schlaff im Bett, umgeben von Kabeln und Maschinen die sicherstellen sollten, dass er trotz all seiner Bemühungen nicht sterben würde. Sein Körper war mit noch mehr Bandagen bedeckt als normal. Sie umwickelten seinen Kopf und die Arme, welche als einzige Gliedmaße sichtbar waren. Sein Bein lag auf einer Art Gestell. Unter den Verbänden blitzten Schrauben hervor, die dabei helfen sollten den angerichteten Schaden wieder zu beheben.

Laut den Ärzten gab es keinerlei Garantie, dass das Bein jemals wieder voll funktionsfähig sein würde. Die Schäden waren zu schwerwiegend. Im besten Fall würde Dazai den Rest seines Lebens hinken.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Atsushi und eilte an Dazais Seite.

„Alles in bester Ordnung!", antwortete Dazai, sein übliches Grinsen präsentieren, scheinbar unbeeindruckt vom Ernst der Lage.

„Ich war eigentlich der Meinung nach dem letzen Mal hättest du genug davon, von Gebäuden zu springen. Obwohl eine Kirche wenigstens poetischer klingt als ein Einkaufszentrum.", sagte Kunikida trocken.

„Huh?", entschlüpfte es Atsushi. Er war sich der Einzelheiten um Dazais frühere Selbstmordversuche eindeutig nicht bewusst.

„Genau wie jetzt hattest du dir beinahe jeden Knochen im Körper gebrochen.", ergänzte Kunikida nur.

„Oh ja.", erinnerte sich Dazai. „Das war nicht lustig. Es gibt viel bessere und kreativere Wege um seinem Leben ein Ende zu bereiten." Er bemühte sich den Schmerz in seiner heiseren Stimme zu verbergen.

„Du musst aufhören so einen Mist zu machen! Dieses Mal wärst du fast wirklich gestorben!"

„Fast… Zu schade." Dazai runzelte kurz die Stirn. „… aber ich bin gar nicht gesprungen."

„Gesprungen, gestürzt, wie auch immer.", murrte Kunikida wütend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nein." Dazais Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. „Ich bin nicht [_gesprungen]_."

Dieses Mal zeigte sich Kunikida überrascht. Keine Sekunde lang hatte einer der Detektive auch nur daran gedacht, dass dies mehr war als ein weiterer gescheiterter Suizidversuch. Beinahe schon unbewusst nahm Kunikida sein Notizbuch in die Hände und machte sich bereit jedes Detail nieder zu schreiben, dass Dazai ihm womöglich mitteilen könnte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er als erstes und zog einen der Stühle näher, die an der Wand standen. Atsushi folgte dem Beispiel, setzte sich rücklings auf seinen Stuhl und legte die Arme auf die Lehne.

„Ich bin nicht gesprungen. Ich bekam einem Brief in dem stand das mich jemand auf der Spitze des Glockenturms treffen will. Ich war neugierig.", erklärte er ihnen abwesend, als würde er aufzählen war er am Vortag zu Abend gegessen hatte.

„Von wem war der Brief?", fragte Kunikida, notierte sich dabei alles Wichtige.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin hingegangen, habe gewartet und als nächstes weiß ich nur noch, wie mir auf den Kopf geschlagen wurde und ich gefallen bin." Dazai zuckte leicht mit den Achseln. „Als nächstes bin ich hier aufgewacht."

„Wer würde dir so etwas antun?", fragte Atsushi besorgt.

„Wer würde das nicht?", antworteten ihm Kunikida und Dazai zur selben Zeit. Kunikida warf seinem Partner daraufhin einen finsteren Blick zu, während Dazai eher amüsiert aussah.

„Ich habe eben viele Feinde.", erklärte Dazai schon fast verlegen, jedoch keineswegs von der Situation beeindruckt. Für Kunikida mochte das keine Überraschung sein, aber Atsushi bereitete es nur noch mehr Kummer.

„Du hättest sterben können, Dazai-san!"

„Ja…", schmollte der Ältere mit einem Seufzen und starrte verträumt an die Zimmerdecke.

„Was zur Hölle ist passiert?!" Kunikida hob wütend die Stimme und schlug mit der Faust leicht auf Dazais Bett.

Die Bewegung brachte Dazai dazu zusammen zu zucken, er versuchte es sich aber nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er wusste genau, weder Kunikida noch einer der Anderen würde jemals verstehen, dass er einfach sterben musste. Vielleicht aber, wenn sie von seiner Unfähigkeit echte Gefühle zu empfinden wüssten, könnten sie es doch verstehen.

Sein Lebenswille war ihm bereits vor vielen Jahren genommen worden. Die Mafia hatte ihn zu einer menschlichen Waffe gemacht. Gefühllos und desinteressiert. Er war vom Tod mehr fasziniert als vom Leben. Sein Herz war leer und hohl und egal wie sehr er auch versuchte es mit Dingen wie Liebe oder Schmerz zu füllen, die Dunkelheit seiner Vergangenheit fraß immer weiter. Sein Hauptgrund, warum er der Mafia den Rücken gekehrt hatte und sich der ADA angeschlossen hatte, war seine Hoffnung gewesen endlich wieder etwas Echtes zu fühlen.

[Das uns selbstverständlich Oda.]

Seine schmerhaften Verletzungen waren nicht weiter von Bedeutung. Es war sich außerdem sicher, dass es ihm schon wesentlich schlechter gegangen war. Er mochte zwar keine Schmerzen, aber wenn er ganz ehrlich sein sollte, kümmerte es ihn auch nicht weiter. Sein Körper und seine Seele waren taub. Er wollte nur noch eines. Die Menschen die ihm wichtig geworden waren beschützen und dafür sorgen dass sie nie auf dieselbe Art verletzt werden würden, wie er.

Seine Freunde in der Agentur und auch ein paar der Leute in der Mafia. Manche von ihnen hatten ihn selbst bereits verletzt. Er war sich aber sicher, sie hatten ihre Gründe dafür gehabt. Er war nur zu faul, um sich an diese zu erinnern.

Was auch immer der Grund gewesen war, warum ihn diese gewisse Person vom Glockenturm gestoßen hatte, spielte keine Rolle. Er war jedenfalls überzeugt das jede Begründung gerechtfertigt war.

Immerhin war er ein Monster.


	2. Chapter 2

Nach dem Besuch im Krankenhaus kehrte die ADA wieder ins Büro zurück und arbeitete weiter. Sie alle waren etwas irritiert. Es schien, als wäre Dazai deprimiert, und sie wussten alle, dass er etwas zu verbergen hatte. Aber, so wie sie Dazai kannten, würden sie dem Ganzen nie auf den Grund kommen, es sei denn, er wollte es so. Er verbarg nicht zuletzt schon fast jedes Detail seines Lebens und hatte seine Vergangenheit in der Port Mafia viele Jahre lang geheim halten können.

Kunikida aber konnte nicht anders, als zu denken, dass dieses Mal etwas anders war. Dazai war nicht so ein ausgezeichneter Schauspieler, wie er selbst dachte.

Er war fest entschlossen, den Grund zu finden, und daher verließ er seinen Schreibtisch, mit dem Ziel, Fukuzawa in dessen Büro zu treffen. Er klopfte drei Mal und öffnete die Tür, als eine Stimme ihn bat hineinzukommen.

"Präsident", grüßte Kunikida. " Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?"

" Selbstverständlich, Kunikida. Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.

" Es geht um Dazai, Sir."

Fukuzawa neigte verstehend den Kopf.

"Ich glaube, etwas stimmt nicht, und ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser Sache.", erklärte Kunikida dem Älteren.

„Ich muss dir da zustimmen. Unglücklicherweise kennen wir alle Dazai. Er wird uns nichts sagen, wenn er nicht will."

" Mir ist das klar. Aber ich kann spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

Fukuzawa schwieg. Er spürte es auch. Es gab eine Reihe an Dingen, die er über Dazai wusste, die ihm große Sorgen bereiteten, und die dem Rest der Gruppe nicht bekannt waren. Er seufzte.

"Ich werde mit ihm unter vier Augen sprechen", entschied er schließlich.

" Ich schätze das sehr, Sir, und vielleicht darf ich hinzufügen - je schneller, umso besser."

Im Krankenhaus war Dazai gerade dazu verdammt worden, sein Schmerzmittel zu nehmen. Er mochte es nicht medizinisch behandelt zu werden. Er hasste die Art und Weise, wie er sich dadurch fühlte - schläfrig, benommen, ehrlich. Er bekam sie nun intravenös, da er dabei erwischt worden war, die Pillen unter seiner Zunge zu verstecken. Auch wenn er erklärt hatte, dass er sich dieses Mal nicht selbst umbringen wollte, war er doch immer noch unter dem Verdacht Suizid zu begehen. Sie waren davon ausgegangen, dass er sie für später verstecken wollte, um sich selbst eine Überdosis zu verabreichen.

Es war so nervig. Er fiel nach hinten in sein Bett und zuckte zusammen, als er merkte, wie die Bewegung seinem Rücken keinen Gefallen tat.

Er war fest entschlossen, das Krankenhaus so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Er hatte im Augenblick eine Menge zu tun, und in einem Krankenbett gefangen zu sein, immer unter Beobachtung, erlaubte ihm nicht, das zu tun, was getan werden musste. So beschloss er, zu tun, was er am besten konnte.

" Hey, Doppelkinn!" Er richtete sich lautstark an seine Wache und konnte sich ehrlich gesagt nicht an dessen Namen erinnern. Das ist es, was sie dafür bekommen, mich zu betäuben, argumentierte er in Gedanken.

" Was denn, du Stück Lauch?" knurrte der Mann zurück.

Dazais Nase zwickte leicht, bei diesem Gegenangriff.

" Vorsichtig mit den bösen Spitznamen Fleischkloß. Du könntest mich dazu bringen, mich umbringen zu wollen", warf er tot ernst ein.

Der große Mann schnaubte und schlug unzufrieden die Arme übereinander.

" Hast du gewusst, dass Flamingos nur dann fressen können, wenn ihr Kopf verkehrt herum steht?" fragte Dazai und legte den Kopf dabei schräg.

Sein Wächter hob eine Braue. "Bist du auf den Kopf gefallen?", fragte er.

"Außerdem hat die griechische Nationalhymne 158 Verse."

" Du bist total high... Ich werde die Schwestern bitten, das Morphium zu kürzen..."

"...und ich kenne sie alle. Willst du sie hören?"

" Oh Gott nein..."

" I do know thee by the direful…", fing Dazai an zu singen.

"Untersteh dich..."

"cutting edge of thy keen swooord.."

Fukuzawa stand vor der Tür zu Dazais Krankenzimmer. Lautes Wimmern war zu hören, jemand hatte offensichtlich große Schmerzen. Wenn Dazai auf seine Verletzungen so reagierte, musste es noch ernster sein, als er zunächst gedacht hatte.

Zögernd öffnete er die Tür.

" Someone wondering might query; Art thou sister to His ireee!"

" D-Dazai?" Fukuzawa war für einen Moment sprachlos.

" Nein! Nein! Mach, dass es aufhört! Er klingt wie eine ertrinkende Katze, ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen!" Ein kahler Mann mit einem großen Bauch kniete auf dem Boden und hielt sich die Ohren mit den Händen zu.

" Es sind noch 57 Verse übrig!" Dazai beklagte sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln und holte tief Luft, im Begriff weiter zu singen.

"Ich denke, das ist genug!" , sagte Fukuzawa entschieden. " Wir kommen klar. Du kannst eine Pause machen.", fügte er hinzu und bezog sich auf den leidenden Mann der am Boden saß.

" Vielen Dank!" rief dieser aus und kroch so schnell er konnte zur Tür hinaus.

Fukuzawa richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Dazai, der lächelte und unschuldig die Finger krümmte.

"Du bleibst hier, solange die Ärzte es dir sagen", sagte Fukuzawa mit Nachdruck. Dazai wirkte unbeeindruckt, kreuzte seine Arme und richtete die Nase in die Luft.

"Ich weiß. Ich unterhalte mich nur, um meinen Aufenthalt ein wenig kürzer zu machen... und ein wenig länger für alle anderen", fügte er hinzu. Fukuzawa musste über die kindlichen Possen des verletzten Mannes lächeln und setzte sich an dessen Bett.

"Weißt du, jeder macht sich Sorgen um dich."

„Das ist unnötig!"

Fukuzawa spottete. " Du wurdest schwer verletzt. Kunikida meinte, dass du dich merkwürdig benimmst."

"Ich benehme mich immer merkwürdig."

Fukuzawa konnte dem nicht widersprechen. "Du weißt, was ich meine", sagte er streng. "Du wirkst seltsamer als sonst. Bedrückt dich etwas?"

"Ich langweile miiiiich." Dazai zuckte mit den Achseln und tat so, als würde er die Beunruhigung in den Worten des Älteren nicht wahrnehmen.

"Stell dich nicht dumm, Dazai. Du weißt mehr als du sagst. Alles, was wir wollen, ist, denjenigen zu finden, der dir das angetan hat."

"Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass ich mich nicht erinnere."

"Ich denke du erinnerst dich doch."

Nun war Dazai mit spotten an der Reihe. Er überlegte, wie viel er seinem Chef tatsächlich sagen könnte, ohne verdächtig zu wirken. Das war kein Job für die Agentur. Das war etwas persönliches.

" Macht… macht euch einfach keine Sorgen, okay?"

" Das geht nicht."

"Nun, es muss gehen, weil ich nicht reden werde."


	3. Chapter 3

Fukuzawa fand das es Zeit wurde die härteren Geschütze aufzufahren. Er entfernte sich von Dazais Zimmer und blickte dabei auf sein Handy, drückte mit den Fingern auf den Bildschirm bis er die richtige Nummer gefunden hatte.

„Präsident?" Atsushis Stimme war auf der anderen Seite des Hörers zu hören. „Geht es Dazai gut?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend, ja. Aber du musst hier her kommen!"

„Warum?", fragte er besorgt. Fukuzawa seufzte.

„Wir müssen dem Ganzen auf den Grund gehen, aber Dazai will nicht reden. Ich dachte daran eine etwas… unkonventionellere Methode zu versuchen. Komm sofort her, dass ist ein Befehl."

Ein schweres Schlucken war zu hören, als Fukuzawa das Telefonat abbrach, bevor sein junger Angestellter noch weitere Fragen stellen konnte.

Es dauerte nicht bis Atsushi ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag durch die Flure des Krankenhauses lief. Er fragte sich verzweifelt was sein Chef von ihm wollte. Sicherlich würde er ihn nicht bitten Dazai zu foltern. Das konnte _nicht _die unkonventionelle Methode sein die er erwähnt hatte. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte bezweifelte er ehrlich das Dazai unter Folter nachgeben würde. Aber wenn es das nicht war… was sonst?

„Ah, hallo Atsushi.", begrüßte Fukuzawa ihn und wank ihn zu sich.

„Präsident! W-Was ist denn los?" Atsushi klang unsicher und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

„Kannst du vielleicht auf Kommando losweinen?"

Atsushi erstarrte, blinzelte den älteren Mann an. Fukuzawa starrte zurück, also hob Atsushi die Brauen.

Keine Reaktion.

„Huh?", sagte er schließlich, ziemlich intelligent.

„Kannst du auf Kommando weinen?", wiederholte er, als würde er nur fragen ob er ihm das Salz reichen könnte.

„I-Ich glaube nicht…"

„Versuch es!"

Atsushi starrte weiter. _Was zum Teufel hat er vor?_

Fukuzawa seufzte laut. „Anscheinend nicht." Er tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen die Lippen, brummte nachdenklich und streckte dann die Hand aus. Atsushi beobachtete das misstrauisch, lehnte sich aber dennoch in Richtung seines Chefs. Scharfer Schmerz schoss durch sein Nervensystem und seine Arme wurden warm und wässrig. Atsushis Hände schossen hinauf zu seinem Gesicht, bedeckten seine Nase ungläubig als er seinen Chef anstarrte der ihm gerade ein paar Nasenhaare ausgerissen hatte.

„Na bitte.", sagte er zufrieden, als die Tränen sich in Atsushis Augen sammelten.

„Warum hast du das getan?", rief er aus. Starke, gefasste Hände drückten den jungen Mann in die Richtung von Dazais Raum, während er ihm Anweisungen gab.

„Ich konnte Dazai nicht zum Reden bringen, aber für dich hat er einiges übrig. Geh und hol uns die Informationen die wir brauchen um mit unseren Nachforschungen weiter zu machen."

„Ah.", war alles das Atsushi heraus brachte, bevor er in den Raum gedrückt wurde und sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

„Atsushi?" Er konnte Dazais Stimme hören und drehte sich zu ihm, noch immer seine Nase haltend. Die Tränen strömten nun nur so, als er seinen Mentor im Krankenhausbett sah.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Er verdrehte die Augen als er bemerkte, dass es nicht funktionierte.

„Ich… eh, D-Dazai?" Atsushi stotterte und wischte sich über die Augen als er dem Bett näher kam. „Ich… Es tut mir leid, nur… uh…" Er schniefte. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Das ist alles. Wer hat dir das nur angetan?", brachte er schließlich hervor.

Dazai lächelte leicht und deutete auf den Stuhl zu seiner Linken. Atsushi setzte sich brav hin.

„Atsushi…", seufzte Dazai auf. Der Jüngere hob seinen Blick um den des Anderen zu treffen. „Du musst mich hier raus holen!"

Atsushi sah ihn aus großen Augen an, seine Stimme brach ein wenig. „Huh?" Heute steckte er wirklich voller guter Antworten, was?

„_Du_ musst mich raus bringen, _heute._ _Genau jetzt_! Es gibt da etwas um das ich mich kümmern muss. Es könnte um _Leben oder Tod_ gehen!" Dazai starrte intensiv in Atsushis Augen und fuhr fort: „Es ist _absolut notwendig_ für mich _jetzt _hier rauszukommen. Dieses gesamte Land verlässt sich darauf_. Ja_, so ist es. _Ganz _Japan. Denkst du, du kannst das für mich tun?", fragte er.

„Da-Dazai? Bist du sicher, ich meine…" Atsushi spürte wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals formte und sein Herz doppelt so schnell schlug.

„Ich hätte das alles selbst getan, aber… _es ist etwas schwierig wenn der Präsident draußen ist und mich wie ein Hund bewacht!_" Er betonte den letzten Teil besonders stark und schrie ihn in Richtung Tür. Diese hatte sich ohne das Atsushi es bemerkt hätte ein Stück geöffnet und wurde nun schnell wieder geschlossen.

Atsushi war etwas geschockt und seine Lippen bebten als er von der Tür zurück zu Dazai sah. Dazai kicherte, wirkte aber von Atsushis Verwirrung unbeeindruckt.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, er versucht das nicht zum ersten Mal.", meinte Dazai und faltete die Hände vor seiner Brust. „Sorry Kleiner aber meine Lippen sind versiegelt."

„Warte du bist nicht… nicht wirklich…? Japan ist nicht in Gefahr?"

„Nein.", sagte Dazai mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen im Gesicht, bevor sein Ausdruck genervter wurde. „Ich wollte nur Fukuzawa los werden. Er macht es _so_ schwierig eine der hübschen Schwestern zu überzeugen mit mir Doppelselbstmord zu begehen." Er seufzte dramatisch und blickte voller Verlangen aus dem Fenster.

Am nächsten Tag erreichte ein weiterer Anruf das Büro der Detektive.

„_Was_?" Kunikidas Stimme hallte durch den Raum, laut und verärgert. „Was meinen Sie mit _Er ist weg?!"_ Er hat einen gebrochenen Rücken und ein gebrochenes Bein, er kann nicht einfach selbst hinaus spazieren!"

Wie in den Tagen zuvor richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit auf den großen Brillenträger. Er versuchte auch nicht gerade seinen Wutausbruch zu verstecken, so wild wie er die Arme herum warf und die arme Frau an der Leitung anschrie.

Kyouka schlüpfte gerade durch die Tür und tippelte durch die Mitte des Raums, bevor sie sich neugierig zu Atsushi setzte.

„Was ist hier los?", flüsterte sie ihm zu, ignorierte damit gekonnt einige der farbenfrohen Ausdrücke die den Mund des Idealisten verließen und die normalerweise nur Dazai zu hören bekam.

„Anscheinend wird Dazai im Krankenhaus vermisst.", antwortete Atsushi, der gleichzeitig schuldig und verängstigt aussah.

Misstrauische Augen betrachteten ihn und Kyouka drehte sein Gesicht mit der Hand zu ihr, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen musste. Scharfe Nägel bohrten sich in seine Haut und ein leises Jaulen verließ ihn.

„Du weißt nicht zufällig mehr über diesen Ausbruch, oder?" Sie funkelte ihn an.

„Nein! Nein nein nein. Ich wusste wirklich nichts! Ich schwöre! Ich bin nur…"

„Nein, Sie beruhigen sich Fräulein! Ich will mit Ihrem Vorgesetzten sprechen! Einen Suchtrupp für diesen suizidalen Wahnsinnigen zu organisieren war _nicht _Teil meiner… meiner… Ich… Verzeihung, Miss? Nicht… nicht weinen… Ich…"

„Es ist nur, was?" Yosano mischte sich ein, ihre Stimme weich und seltsam sinnlich. Sie lehnte sich über den Schreibtisch, legte den Kopf auf ihren Händen ab und zeigte dabei ein wenig ihren guten Vorbau.

„Er… Er hat gestern nur Witze gemacht. Das ist alles. Fukuzawa hat es auch gehört, fragt ihn! Ich hab es aber nicht ernst genommen."

„Warum hast du es nicht ernst genommen?", fuhr Yosano ihn an.

„Er sagte ich soll es nicht tun!"

„_Kennst_ du Dazai?!"

„_Was geht hier vor sich_?", eine tiefe Bassstimme drang in das gemeinsame Büro noch bevor sich die Tür zum Gang geöffnet hatte. Fukuzawa trat ein, das Gesicht eine wütende Grimasse, und verlangte zu erfahren warum Kunikida herum schrie und der Rest der Agentur plauderte statt zu arbeiten.

„Uh, Präsident es ist…", begann Kunikida.

„Entschuldige dich bei wem auch immer du gerade verbal misshandelst und erklär mir was passiert ist!"

„J-Ja, es tut mir so, so Leid Miss! Bitte, wir kommen gleich. „_IchseheauswieeinnormalgroßerbraunhaarigerVerbändeverschwendenderIdiotmiteinemdämlichenGrinsenimGesicht._" Und damit legte er auf, sich einen giftigen Blick seines Vorgesetzten einhandelnd.

Kunikida räusperte sich. „_Sir_, Dazai ist während der Nacht aus dem Krankenhaus verschwunden."

„Ah, ja. Ich weiß.", sagte Fukuzawa einfach nur.

„Du _weißt _das?"

„Ja, Atsushi auch. Er war dabei."

Die Blicke legten sich auf Atsushi, welcher zusammen zuckte. „N-nein, war ich nicht! Nicht wirklich… da bin ich… sicher." Atsushi senkte ergeben den Kopf. _Ich denke das hätte ich wissen müssen._

Es regnete stark als Dazai mit sichtlichen Schwierigkeiten aus dem Taxi stieg, sich dabei wackelig auf seine Krücken lehnte. Er hatte strikte Anweisungen von den Ärzten erhalten das er sich in keinerlei Verfassung befand das Krankenhaus zu verlassen, obwohl er _wirklich _seinen Charme spielen hatte lassen und versucht jedem zuzureden der ihm zuhören wollte – was auf frustrierend wenige zutraf. Er fragte sich ob es mit den drei weiteren Malen zu tun hatte, in denen er die griechische Nationalhymne gesungen hatte um seine Wachleute los zu werden.

(…)

Gott verdammt, _er hatte Schmerzen_. Wie um alles in der Welt konnten die Ärzte und die Anderen aus der Agentur denken, dass er sich diese Art von Schmerz _erneut_ selbst antun würde, zum zweiten – nein warte, _da war auch noch die Geschichte mit dem Einkaufscenter_… Also ein _drittes_ Mal! Sie mussten denken das er dumm war, wenn sie noch nicht bemerkt hatten das ihm bereits aufgefallen war von Gebäuden zu springen ein viel zu schmerzhafter Weg war zu gehen, nach _drei _Versuchen.

Seine Augen wanderten über die alte, verlassene Kirche vor ihm. Er verstand nicht warum sie dieses _unheilige, verfluchte Ding_ nicht schon vor Jahren abgerissen hatten.

Was für einen Sinn hatte es, es stehen zu lassen? Er sollte es selbst tun, sobald er die Chance dazu hatte. Er hätte es schon früher tun sollen, bevor es zurück kam um ihn heimzusuchen, nach fast 10 Jahren in denen es vergraben gelegen hatte, in den Untiefen seines Gedächtnisses.

Nun war es zu spät. _Er brauchte es wieder._


	4. Chapter 4

Das Gebäude war noch immer unheimlich. Der gruselige Anblick wurde von dem Sturm in welchem er sich befand, auch nur noch verstärkt. Blitz und Donner ließen seine Narben brennen, eine stetige Erinnerung an die Ereignisse, die vor vielen Jahren in dieser Kirche stattgefunden hatten.

Aber es waren nicht die nostalgischen Gedanken, die ihn hierher getrieben hatten.

Vorsichtig schleppte er sich zu den verschlossenen Toren des schwarz gestrichenen Zauns, welcher den Friedhof der alten Kirche eingrenzte. Er fasste in die Tasche seines Mantels – er war sehr erleichtert gewesen als er ihn in einem Krankenhausschließfach gefunden hatte – und zog den alten Messingschlüssel hervor, den er zusammen mit dem Brief erhalten hatte.

Genau wie in der Woche zuvor drehte er den Schlüssel in dem verrosteten Schloss, dieses Mal fiel es ihm nur etwas schwerer. Die Kette welches das Tor geschlossen hielt öffnete sich und fiel zu Boden.

Dazai fluchte leise, als es ihm nicht gelang sie aufzufangen. Die Bewegung war zu viel für seinen Rücken und jetzt würde er sie aufsammeln müssen, bevor er ging. _Falls er ging._

Nun, darum würde er sich später kümmern müssen.

Er schloss das Tor hinter sich so gut er es mit seiner eingeschränkten Bewegungsfreiheit tun konnte, um nicht das Misstrauen vorbeikommender Menschen zu erregen. Sollte sich jemand um diese nächtliche Zeit hierher verirren. Idioten wie er selbst eben.

Die wenigen Schritte bis hin zu der großen Holztür stellten sich ebenfalls als Herausforderung für seinen beschädigten Körper heraus, aber mit ein wenig Geduld (welche er gerade wirklich nicht hatte)schaffte er es die Stufen hinauf zu der verrammelten Tür.

_Nein, warum hat er sie verrammelt? _Die vertraute Wut begann seine Sicht zu verklären. Entgegen seiner Selbst versuchte er es zuerst mit Anklopfen.

„Hey!" Er klopfte stärker. „_Hey! _Komm raus, du… _Fuck!"_ Seine Stimme brach, während sein Klopfen sich langsam umwandelte in verzweifelte Schläge. Mit einer Hand. Dann mit Zwei. „Du bist so ein _verdammter Feigling_!" Die Krücken rutschten unter seinen Achseln weg und landeten mit zwei separaten Klängen auf dem steinigen Boden. Instinktiv beugte Dazai sein verletztes Bein, die Knochen noch immer gehalten von Schrauben und dem Metallgerät, um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Der Schmerz welcher ausgehend von seinem Bein durch seinen gesamten Körper schoss war unmenschlich. Im selben Moment in dem sein Bein den Boden berührte, brach er zusammen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Schrei aus seiner Kehle löste, als er in einem Haufen aus Schmerz und Wut zu Boden ging.

Nach einiger Zeit gelang es ihm sich wieder zu beruhigen. Das war mit Abstand die dümmste Aktion die er jemals gebracht hatte. Wahrscheinlich. Auf jeden Fall war sie ganz oben mit dabei.

Es regnete in Strömen und der mitleidig aussehende Mann war komplett durchnässt. Wenn der Sturz ihn schon nicht umgebracht hatte, dann würde es vielleicht eine Lungenentzündung tun. Er musste dringend raus aus diesem Chaos.

Nie im Leben würde er aus eigener Kraft aufstehen können. Sein Rücken war gegen jede Bewegung die er zu machen versuchte und sein Bein hatte sich anscheinend in einem Riss zwischen den Steinen verfangen.

_Ich muss das tun… Ich will das nicht tun. Aber, gerade ist nicht die richtige Zeit um zu sterben. Ehrlich gesagt wäre es eher unpraktisch… Gott verdammt!_

Unter Schmerzen schaffte er es in seine Tasche zu greifen und sein Handy heraus zu holen. Er scrollte durch die Kontakte, bis er beim Buchstaben S angekommen war.

_Schnecke._

Chuuyas Telefon klingelte. Es war Mitten in der Nacht und das Vibrieren in Kombination mit einem voreingestellten Klingelton weckten ihn aus seinem Tiefschlaf. Müde, blaue Augen blickten auf das Display, welches anzeigte: _Makrele._

_Nein._

Er legte sich wieder schlafen.

Ein paar Minuten später wurde sein Schlaf wieder unterbrochen. Dieses Mal mit einer Textnachricht.

„Verfluchter Bastard.", grummelte er und schnappte sich das Handy um nachzusehen was den so wichtiges los war, dass ihn sein Erzrivale mitten in der Nacht anschrieb. Wenn es schon wieder eine _verdammte Katze _war die Piano spielte würde er (im Geheimen sehr amüsiert sein.) seine gesamte Kraft auf einmal gegen diese wandelnde Klopapierrolle entfesseln und es würde ihn nicht einmal interessieren ob der andere dabei starb.

_Ich brauche deine Hilfe._

Chuuya presste sein Gesicht brutal in sein Kissen.

Er schrieb zurück und drückte auf senden.

_Fick dich._

Dann drehte er sich auf die andere Seite, das Handy noch in der Hand und wartete auf eine weinerliche und nervige Antwort die sicher aus einem schlauen Spruch oder der Einladung _genau das zu tun _bestand.

Einige Minuten vergingen. 10 Minuten. 15.

Chuuya verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. _Großartig, jetzt mache ich mir Sorgen._

Wiederwillig öffnete er die Nachricht erneut und schrieb.

_Ort?_

Es vergingen wieder ein paar Minuten, bevor sein Handy klingelte. Chuuya akzeptierte so schnell, dass es ihm für einen Moment peinlich war, ehe er das Telefon gegen sein Ohr drückte.

„_Was? _Warum zur Hölle rufst du mich _mitten in der Nacht an! _Ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn du nicht gerade im Sterben liegst, stelle ich persönlich sicher das…"

„Vielleicht sterbe ich gerade." Dazais heisere Stimme unterbrach ihn.

Chuuya blieb still, ein wenig verblüfft von der ernsten Antwort. Ein kehliges Husten war auf der anderen Seite des Hörers zu hören.

Chuuya entließ einen tiefen Atemzug. „Wo bist du Bastard?"

„Kirche." War alles das Dazai sagte, bevor die Verbindung abbrach.

„Kirche..? Nein, nein, nein. Dazai? Dazai!" Chuuya blickte aufgebracht auf den Bildschirm seines Handys und versuchte zurück zu rufen. Er wartete, aber niemand hob ab.

„Fuck, Dazai du _dummer…_" Er sprang auf, schnappte sich die ersten Klamotten die er finden konnte und sprintete aus seiner Wohnung.

* * *

Der große schwarze Landrover bildete einen witzigen Kontrast zu seinem kleinen, rothaarigen Besitzer. Es gab allerdings nichts Witziges an seinem von Terror geprägten Gesichtsausdruck, als er durch die nächtlichen Straßen zu der Kirche raste, um die er normalerweise stets einen großen Bogen machte.

Fast wäre er vorbeigefahren, trat dann aber doch noch rechtzeitig auf die Bremse. Sein Körper wurde nach vorne geschleudert als er so abrupt stehen blieb und nur der Gurt verhinderte, dass er sich dabei verletzte. Es regnete mittlerweile so stark, dass er durch die Scheiben kaum etwas erkennen konnte. Er öffnete die Autotür und rannte los.

Bald schon sah er ihn. Dazai lag am Boden, direkt vor der Tür. _Was zum Teufel macht er überhaupt hier?_

Das Tor war angelehnt, also hatte er keinerlei Probleme hinein zu gelangen. Beunruhigt sah er sich um, joggte dann die Stufen hinauf zu seinem Ex-Partner.

„Was machst du nur, du abgemagerter Trottel?", sprach er ihn an, in der Hoffnung eine Antwort zu bekommen.

Er erhielt keine.

_Scheiße._

Er kniete sich neben den reglosen Mann.

„Hey, Dazai. Komm schon." Er schlug ihm versuchsweise gegen die Wange. _Seine Wange ist so kalt. _Chuuya musterte ihn flüchtig, bemerkte dann das Metall welches aus seinem linken Bein ragte.

„Verflucht noch mal, du bist wirklich ein Idiot!", murmelte er.

Dazai hielt immer noch sein Handy fest und Chuuya nahm es ihm vorsichtig aus der Hand, falls es nach der ganzen Nässe nicht sowieso schon kaputt war. Zu seiner Überraschung leuchtete der Bildschirm auf als er es berührte und er bemerkte dass eine Nachricht für ihn dort war, die der Andere nicht mehr hatte absenden können, bevor er bewusstlos wurde.

_Kein Krankenhaus_

_Hutständer :-)_

„Du hast dir lieber noch die Zeit genommen um… verfluchter Bastard."

* * *

Entgegen seiner geringen Größe war Chuuya mehr als nur stark genug um Dazai vom Auto zu dessen Wohnung zu tragen. _Niemals im Leben würde er ihm zeigen wo er selbst wohnte._

Chuuya war ein Mann mit einem Plan. Er hatte Dazais Schlüssel bereits gefunden und fand den richtigen ohne große Schwierigkeiten.

Er machte sich gar nicht die Mühe seine Schuhe auszuziehen, bevor er eintrat und mit seinen blauen Augen die Umgebung scannte.

Dazai hatte ein gewöhnliches Apartment. Da war eine kleine Kochnische mit einer Insel an der man essen konnte, eine braune Ledercoach gegenüber einem altbackenen Bücherregal und ein Kotatsu in der Ecke. Eine Schiebetür führte in einen Raum der wohl als Schlafzimmer diente und dorthin brachte Chuuya nun Dazai.

Das Schlafzimmer war sogar noch gewöhnlicher, gefüllt mit nicht mehr als einem Futon und einer kleinen Kommode.

Chuuya legte den bewusstlosen Mann vorsichtig auf dessen Schlafplatz, hob die Decke an und warf sie über ihm.

Dann sah er sich noch einmal genauer um. Es gab wirklich nicht viel zu entdecken. Die Kommode enthielt viele Boxen und Verbände lagen oben auf, sowie eine Brille. Chuuya kicherte und hob sie auf, probierte sie an.

„Gott, Dazai. Wann bist du denn blind geworden?" Er sah sich weiter um und bemerkte dass es keinen einzigen Spiegel gab. _Natürlich nicht._

Chuuya legte die Brille zurück auf die Kommode, bevor er etwas hinter sich hörte.

Er blickte zurück zu Dazai, welcher die Augen halb geöffnet hatte und zu ihm sah.

„Sieh an wer sich endlich endschieden hat aufzuwachen. Wie angenehm für dich, nachdem ich mich abgemüht habe dich die Stufen hoch zu schleppen."

„Ich wollte nur, dass du mich endlich über die Schwelle trägst, Chibi.", murmelte die schwache Stimme amüsiert, bevor ihr ein schmerzhafter Seufzer entkam."Chuuya, würdest du mir ein paar Klamotten aus der Kommode geben? Egal was."

„Wie gut dass du endlich auf meine Modeberatung hören willst."

„Wenn ich mich dem Zirkus anschließen will, vielleicht."

Chuuya öffnete die oberste Schublade. Darin befanden sich nur ein grauer Wollpullover und eine schwarze Jogginghose.

„Du hast wirklich nur _ein _Oberteil und _eine _Hose."

Dazai zuckte mit den Schultern und zwang sich selbst in eine sitzende Position, die Zähne fest zusammen gebissen. Nach einer kurzen Pause in welcher er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, begann er seine nassen Klamotten auszuziehen.

Chuuya drehte sich mit den frischen Klamotten in seinen Armen um und bemerkte erst jetzt dass Dazai Krankenhauskleidung trug. Seinen Rücken betrachtend konnte er erkennen, dass sich die Bänder auf der Rückseite gelockert hatten und auch die vollgesogenen Verbände darunter lösten sich.

„Bist du… aus einem Krankenhaus geflohen oder so?"

„Yeah.", murmelte Dazai und warf sein Gewand zur Seite. Die Verbände hatten sich jetzt komplett gelöst und Chuuya konnte den vertrauten, verunstalteten Rücken deutlich erkennen. Die Narben die jeden Zentimeter von Dazais Haut zeichneten.

Dazai schaffte es nicht nach hinten zu greifen um die Stelle wieder abzudecken. Seine beschädigte Wirbelsäule schränkte seine Bewegungen stark ein und er schien zu verstehen dass es ihm unmöglich war.

Chuuya bemerkte die frische klinische Narbe in der Mitte seines Rückens.

„Ich komm nicht ran.", gab Dazai leise zu, bevor er sein Gesicht Chuuya zuwandte und ihn frech angrinste. „Ha, muss toll sein zu hören wie jemand anderes es einmal sagt."

Chuuya schnaubte auf, zog sich dann aber doch noch die Schuhe aus, kehrte zur Kommode zurück und schnappte sich ein paar neue Verbände. Dann setzte er sich hinter seinen einstigen Freund und schlug ihm strafend auf den Hinterkopf.

Er griff nach einem Wundpflaster und zupfte das Papier von den Klebestreifen, bevor er es sanft auf der Narbe platzierte.

„Muss ich überhaupt fragen was passiert ist?", murmelte er, nach einer Packung Verbände zu seiner Rechten greifend.

„Ich habe nicht versucht mich umzubringen.", antwortete Dazai mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Wirklich? Willst du mir erzählen, dass du endlich erwachsen wirst?"

„Tss, niemals."

Chuuya setzte seine Arbeit in Stille fort, bedeckt jede noch so kleine Blessur an Dazais Rücken, da er wusste der Andere brauchte das.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er schließlich.

„Mir geht es gut.", seufzte er.

„So schlimm, huh?"

Ein melancholisches Lächeln erschien auf Dazais Lippen. Chuuya hatte ihn schon immer lesen können wie ein offenes Buch. Er kannte ihn vermutlich besser, als er sich selbst.

„Fertig, ist es so gut?", fragte Chuuya, das letzte Stück Verband festziehend.

„Klar. Danke dir, Chuuya." Dazai zögerte, bevor er sich zu Chuuya umdrehte. „So, wegen heute…"

„Ja, ich bin neugierig. Spuck schon aus, Flickenteppich!"

„Er ist zurück."

„Fuck… Ja, dass dachte ich mir. Und ich vermute deswegen bist du auch in diesem erbärmlichen Zustand?"

Dazai antwortete nicht. Chuuya seufzte.

„Ich brauche Alkohol. Hast du Wein da?"

„Musst du nicht fahren?"

Chuuya schenkte ihm einen finsteren Blick, ein deutliches Zeichen nicht weiter zu sprechen.

„Im Küchenschrank. Könntest du mir Sake mitbringen?"

„Stehst du nicht unter Schmerzmitteln?"

Dazai starrte nun ihn an, damit _er _aufhörte zu reden.

* * *

Die Freundschaft zwischen Dazai und Chuuya ist einfach toll. 3

Chuuya hat bestimmt schon einiges von Dazai gesehen, dass sich andere nicht einmal vorstellen können. Nicht nur was seine alten Verletzungen betrifft, sondern auf seine ganzen Verbrechen und dummen Ideen.

Die Zwei sind sicher zusammen durch die Hölle gegangen.

Jedenfalls hoffe ich das euch dieses Kapitel wieder gefallen hat, die Autorin war auch begeistert von euren letzten Reviews. Falls es euch also gefallen hat, lasst doch was da.

LG Kura


	5. Chapter 5

„Der Priester ist also zurück?", fragte Chuuya leise, ihnen Getränke einschenkend bevor er in das Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte. Er hatte einige Kissen gegen die Wand gelehnt, um Dazai dabei zu helfen aufrechter zu sitzen.

„Jap.", sagte Dazai emotionslos, die Tasse und den Flachmann annehmend. Schnell kippte er den Inhalt der Tasse seine Kehle hinunter, ehe er seine Konzentration ganz auf den Flachmann richtete.

Chuuya stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und legte den Kopf auf seine fest geschlossene Faust. „Gott, du bist so dämlich."

„Jap."

Chuuya seufzte. Die Tatsache dass sein ehemaliger Partner nicht zurückschoss beunruhigte ihn. Doch, wenn man die Umstände betrachtete… In den etwa zehn Jahren die er den Anderen bereits kannte, war die einzige Person die Dazai Angst einjagen konnte, der Priester gewesen.

_Und das aus guten Gründen…_

„Er hat mir einen Brief geschickt.", offenbarte Dazai plötzlich.

Chuuyas Gedanken wurden von diesem Geständnis unterbrochen.

„Einen Brief?"

Dazai deutete auf den Trenchcoat, den er achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte. „Rechte Tasche."

Chuuya griff nach dem beigefarbenen Mantel, zögerte dann aber als er ihn in den Händen hielt.

„War das Odas?"

„Rechte Tasche.", wiederholte Dazai nachdrücklich. „Lies ihn, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

Chuuya wollte dieses Thema nicht komplett fallenlassen, also machte er sich eine mentale Notiz es später erneut anzusprechen. Jetzt griff er einfach in die Tasche und zog einen alten, rostigen Schlüssel sowie einen halb durchgeweichten Brief heraus. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Umschlag, um ihn nicht kaputt zu machen.

Die Tinte war verschwommen, dass Meiste konnte er aber noch problemlos entziffern.

_Dazai._

_Es ist deinetwegen, dass Gottes Zorn uns erwartet. Mache dich bereit dafür zu büßen, denn nun bin ich zurück. Du sollst auf ewig im Fegefeuer schmoren, dein Leben in des Teufels flammender Umarmung. Du hast dein Recht sein Kind zu sein verspielt. Dein unmenschliches Leid soll kein Ende kennen. Seine Strafe wird dich befallen. Es wird Zeit, dass du dich Gottes Urteil stellst, auf dass du dein wahres Selbst erkennen mögest – so wie er es schon längst tat. Er weiß von deinen Begierden. Er weiß von deiner Wut. Er weiß, wie sehr du ihn fürchtest. _

_Ich setze den Schlüssel Davids auf deine Schultern. Wenn er sich öffnet, wird niemand schließen, wenn er schließt, wird sich niemand öffnen._

_Du weißt, was zu tun ist._

_Möge Gott dir vergeben._

_Vater._

„Ich verstehe das nicht.", murrte Chuuya und blickte zu Dazai.

„Ich denke, dass sollst du auch nicht." Dazais Stimme blieb gefühllos.

„Warum zur Hölle hast du mich dann angerufen, wenn du meine Hilfe gar nicht willst!"

Dazai sah zur Seite. Er war so müde, hatte Schmerzen und alles um ihn drehte sich.

„Weil ich nicht auf seiner Türschwelle sterben wollte.", erklärte er, sich einen Schluck aus dem Flachmann genehmigend.

Aus irgendeinem Grund verärgerte Chuuya das nur noch mehr. _War das etwa alles? Wirklich?_

„Weißt du was Dazai, _fick dich_! Ich…"

„Nein, _fick du dich_ Chuuya! _Fick dich_!" Dazais Stimme überschlug sich. Er wandte sich wieder dem kleineren Mann zu. „I-ich… Ich weiß die Antwort auch nicht, okay? Ich _weiß nicht_ warum er wieder zurück ist, oder warum er wollte das ich zur Shinja gehe, oder wieso ich es getan habe! _Ich weiß auch nicht_ was da oben passiert ist und wieso ich zurück gegangen bin! _Das Einzige_ das ich weiß ist, dass ich dich brauchte…" Dazais Stimme brach. Er räusperte sich schnell. „Ich… Ich brauche dich in dieser Sache. Du bist die einzige Person mit der ich darüber reden kann…" Er senkte beschämt seinen Kopf. Schmerzerfüllte, mühevolle Atemzüge entkamen ihm und am liebsten hätte er sich unter seiner Decke verkrochen um niemals wieder aufzutauchen.

Chuuya stand reglos im Raum. Zum ersten Mal hatte Dazai ihn angeschrien. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er das jemals getan hatte. Nicht bei ihm, nicht bei Mori, Akutagawa, Oda oder Ango. Und ganz bestimmt nicht beim Priester. Er wurde nicht laut. _Niemals_. Seine Stimme war immerzu ruhig und unbeeindruckt vom Geschehen.

_Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass Ziel dieses verbalen Angriffs zu sein. Ihre gewöhnlichen Streitigkeiten zählten da nicht. _

Chuuya kniete sich neben Dazais Futon. Der Andere sah ihn nicht an.

„Hör mir zu Dazai…" Chuuya legte sanft eine Hand unter Dazais Kinn und lenkte seinen Kopf, bis ihre Blicke aufeinander trafen. Dazai weinte. _Echte_ Tränen.

_Ein weiteres erstes Mal._

„Bitte, sieh mich an.", wisperte Chuuya und endlich sah Dazai zu ihm.

Chuuya schlug ihn, _hart_.

Das überraschte Dazai. Besonders da Chuuya zusätzlich seine Finger in den ungezähmten, braunen Haaren vergrub. Ein scharfer Scherz fuhr durch Dazai, als sein Freund/Feind versehentlich sein Gewicht auf sein verletztes Bein verlagerte.

Sofort wand er sich und versuchte wegzurücken.

„_Fuck_, das tut mir Leid, Dazai!" Chuuya wurde hektisch, was für den kleinen Mann untypisch war.

Dazai zwang sich zu einem Lachen, hauptsächlich um Chuuya davon zu überzeugen dass es in Ordnung war. Beides, der versehentliche Kontakt mit seinem Bruch _und _die Ohrfeige.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.", seufzte Dazai, sachte lächelnd. „Es ist nur, ich bin gerade nicht ich selbst… Ich bin zu müde."

Chuuya lächelte und setze sich neben Dazai, legte seinen Arm über den Kopf des Jüngeren (zwei Monate und das würde er Dazai _niemals_ vergessen lassen). Dazai lehnte sich gegen seine Schulter, in dem Versuch sich irgendwie zu entspannen.

Sie tranken im Stillen den Sake, tief in ihre Gedanken versunken. Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange, bis die Kombination aus Alkohol und Schmerzmitteln Dazai in den Schlaf lullten.

Chuuya lehnte sich zurück, ließ den einstigen Mafiosi mit dem Kopf in seinen Schoß gebettet schlafen. Er beobachtete ihn dabei, davon überzeugt dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass er ihn so entspannt erlebte. Zumindest bis sie einen Weg gefunden hatten diesen Teufel wieder los zu werden, der normalerweise nur Dazais Alpträume heimsuchte. Außer sie konnten nicht… _Nein, darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken._

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ebenfalls einschlief.

Etwas _juckte_.

Seine Nase. Chuuya schnaubte und versuchte die Fliege mit der Hand wegzuschlagen, die gerade seinen Schlaf störte.

_Und wieder._

Schließlich öffnete er die Augen, bereit dieses lästige Vieh bis zum Mond zu treten, nur um stattdessen… _eine Hand_ zu sehen?

„_Boop_!"

Chuuya sah nach unten. Ein kindliches Grinsen erwartete ihn, zusammen mit einem erhobenen Zeigefinger, der bereit war seine Nase wie einen Knopf zu drücken.

„Boop!"

„Dazai… _Was _tust du da?"

„Deine Nase drücken."

Chuuya betrachtete dieses eindeutig zufriedene erwachsene Kind. Der eindeutig zufriedenen Ex-jüngster-Unterboss der _verfluchten Port Mafia _und die Flasche mit starken Schmerzmitteln die umgekippt neben dem Bett lag.

„_Boop!"_

Sein _ehemaliger Vorgesetzter_.

„Boop!"

„Ich bring dich um!"

Kunikida war ein Mann, der es liebte sich an Routinen zu halten. Manche würden es als Zwangsstörung bezeichnen, aber er selbst sah das anders. Das waren nun mal seine Ideale. Dinge ordentlich zu haben.

Jeden Tag stand er um fünf Uhr morgens auf. Er würde mit 20 Push-Ups weiter machen, 20 Sit-Ups und ein 20 minütiger Lauf auf dem Laufbahn.

Er würde 1,5ml Grüntee trinken und eine Schüssel Haferbrei essen. Eine Tasse guter alter Hafer, 2 Tassen Milch, eine Prise Salz, gekocht für 7 Minuten. Das musste zwischen 6.00 und 6.30 Uhr geschehen.

Er putzte seine Zähne zwei Minuten lang und spülte dann 100 Sekunden lang mit Mundwasser nach.

Wenn nichts (_Dazai)_ sein Ritual störte, bedeutete das er konnte in Ruhe über den Parkplatz des Wohnheimes gehen und um exakt 7.00 Uhr im Büro sein.

Heute gelang ihm das nicht. Der langhaarige Mann blieb auf dem Parkplatz stehen und sah sich um. Normalerweise standen zwei Autos auf dem Parkplatz. _Es waren drei._

_Ein großer schwarzer Landrover stand auf dem gewöhnlich verlassenen Platz._

Kunikida nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. _Das ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist wahrscheinlich nur jemand der nicht dafür zahlen möchte, dass er auf der Straße parkt._

Er ging weiter.

_Was bedeutet dass ich, der hier wohnt, den Parkplatz dieses Idioten zahle!_

Kunikida fuhr mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und geballten Fäusten herum, bereit eine _sehr nette_ Nachricht für diesen _dummen Idioten der…_ Dann bemerkte er die Krücken auf der Rückbank.

Ja, Kunikida war ein Mann der es liebte, sich an seine Routinen zu halten. Er mochte sein Leben geplant und vorhersehbar. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass es ihm schwer viel eins und eins zusammen zu zählen, schließlich war er früher ein Mathelehrer gewesen. Er stürmte die Treppen hinauf in den zweiten Stock des Wohnkomplexes und klopfte laut an Dazais Tür, bis sich diese langsam und quietschend öffnete.

Innerhalb von Sekunden schrieb er in sein Notizbuch, dass er Dazai dazu bringen musste die Scharniere zu ölen.

„Wo warst du, du bandagierter…" Kunikida unterbrach sich, beim Anblick des kleinen Rotschopfes. Sein weißes Hemd war zerknittert und die schwarzen Hosen nur hastig angezogen, mit dem Gürtel noch offen.

Der kleine und der große Mann blickten einander an, bevor Kunikida erkannte wen er da vor sich hatte.

„Du bist dieses rothaarige Mafia Kind!"

Chuuya überhörte diesen Kommentar, dank seines noch halb schlafenden Zustandes. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wer du bist."

„Wo ist Dazai?", fragte er laut, seinen Ärger über die Situation klar zeigend.

„Shhh.", zischte Chuuya genervt und schleifte den Blonden ins Innere der Wohnung. „Er schläft noch! Ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn du ihn weckst… Er ist die anstrengendste Person die ich jemals getroffen haben wenn er…"

„Chuuyaaaa…" Eine schwache Stimme war aus dem Schlafzimmer zu hören. „Ich fühl mich nicht gut."

_Gott sei Dank, anscheinend geht es ihm besser, _dachte sich Chuuya, der bei dem Klang leicht zusammen zuckte.

Kunikida stürmte an dem Rothaarigen vorbei und in Dazais Schlafzimmer.

„Wo zur Hölle warst du, du…" Er unterbrach sich.

Dazai war zu blass. Er sah überhaupt nicht gut aus. Er musste dringend zurück ins Krankenhaus. Kunikida seufzte unglücklich. Er konnte Dazai jetzt nicht anschreien. Der Anblick seines Partners war einfach _zu _mitleidserregend.

„Dazai.", begann er, in einem sanften Ton.

„F-Fabio?"

Kunikida musste sich zurückhalten um ihn nicht zu schlagen. _Nicht schlagen. Er ist eindeutig fiebrig._

„Dazai, wir sollten ins Krankenhaus zurück gehen." Er zwang sich zu lächeln.

„Ich konnte die Hanson Brüder noch nie leiden, weißt du.", murmelte er, abschweifend. „Ist nicht persönlich gemeint!"

_Eines Tages würde er ihn umbringen. Ja das würde er._

„Ja, so benimmt er sich schon den ganzen Morgen." Chuuya lehnte am Türrahmen.

„Es interessiert mich nicht einmal warum du immer noch hier bist. Hilfst du mir ihn zu meinem Auto zu bringen?", fragte Kunikida.

„_Selbstverständlich."_

Zu diesem Kapitel gibt es ein paar Fakten die ich zum Schluss noch gerne mit euch teilen würde.

Für den Brief des Priesters hat sich die Autorin unter anderem an Bibeltexten orientiert. Ich fand es sehr interessant einen solchen Text zu übersetzen und hoffe das es mir gut gelungen ist.

Dieses Kapitel wurde ein paar Wochen nach der ersten Veröffentlichung bearbeitet, da eine bestimmte Stelle nicht mehr zum Rest der Geschichte passte. Es gab nämlich eine Zeit in der Chuuya und Dazai sich hier geküsst haben. Vielleicht könnt ihr sogar erraten an welcher Stelle der Kuss stattgefunden haben könnte.


	6. Chapter 6

„Steh auf."

Dazai zuckte unter der Decke zusammen, die auf seiner Matratze lag. Er konnte die Kühle des Steinbodens durch die dünne Matratze fühlen und die verschneiten Straßen sorgten dafür dass das Innere der Kirche genauso kalt war wie das Äußere.

Er war immer noch nicht ganz wach, doch ein Tritt gegen seine Seite warf ihn von seinem Schlafplatz und änderte das. Der Schmerz weckte ihn schlagartig und erschwerte ihm das atmen.

„S-sorry, Vater.", stotterte er, als er versuchte aufzustehen. Es tat weh zu stehen, aber mittlerweile konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, ob es jemals anders war.

Der Priester schnaubte abfällig, als er den dürren Jungen ansah. Sein Körper war voller blauer und grüner Flecke, dünn und schmal. Er war kein würdiger Nachfolger für ihn.

Er hatte gehofft das der ständige psychologische und körperliche Druck den er auf seinen einzigen Sohn ausübte dafür sorgen würde, dass dieser endlich einen starken Charakter entwickelte. Unglücklicherweise kam er eindeutig mehr nach seiner sünderischen Hexe von Mutter. Langsam zeigte sich, auch wenn es mit seinen 10 Jahren bereits klar war, dass er seine eigene körperliche Überlegenheit nicht geerbt hatte.

_Solch eine Platzverschwendung. Solch eine Zeitverschwendung. Solch eine Verschwendung an Leben._

Allerdings, was der Junge von ihm geerbt hatte, war seine spezielle Fähigkeit. Nun ja, _eine _davon. Nicht die Nützlichere. Nicht die, die er nutzte um den Jungen zu quälen. Sondern die, die den Jungen nützlich machte, unabhängig von seinem talentlosen Dasein.

„Es wird Zeit zu gehen.", sagte der Priester grimmig, ein nervöses Nicken als Antwort erhaltend.

Dazais wacklige Beine trugen ihn aus dem Raum, wo sein dunkler Anzug lag, achtlos zurückgelassen auf einem Stuhl.

Das Auto, gefahren vom Priester, stoppte vor dem Tor eines großen Metallzauns der von zwei Männern bewacht wurde.

Es wurden ein paar Worte mit den Wachen gewechselt, bevor diese den Gästen das Tor öffneten und sie so herein ließen.

Die Straße brachte sie zu einer riesigen Villa, welche Dazai jetzt noch unbekannt war. Bald schon aber würde sie ihm sehr vertraut sein. Er befand sich auf der Rückbank, starrte ängstlich aus dem Fenster mit seinem einem Auge, dass nicht von Verbänden bedeckt wurde. Ein Souvenir der harschen Bestrafung die ihn einige Tage zuvor ereilt hatte.

Ein großer, schlanker Mann stand vor der Eingangstür. Er lächelte als das Auto anhielt und der große Mann in der religiösen Kleidung und der kleine, bandagierte, anzugtragende Junge ausstiegen.

„Willkommen, Vater. Ich bin Dr. Ougai Mori. Und wer könnte dieser junge Mann sein?" Die Augen des älteren Mannes blitzten auf als er Dazai lächelnd ansah.

„Das ist mein Sohn, Osamu Dazai.", sagte der Priester in seiner tiefen Stimme, Dazai auf den Rücken klopfend. Dazai versuchte bei der Berührung nicht zusammen zu zucken, war aber nur zur Hälfte erfolgreich. Er wusste, dass würde er später noch bereuen.

Falls der großgewachsene Arzt es bemerkt hatte, zeigte er es nicht. Das Grinsen noch immer in seinem Gesicht wank er sie ins Innere.

„Der Boss ist gespannt darauf deine Fähigkeit zu sehen, Vater. Ein Mann mit der Macht Gott selbst auf die Erde zu bringen…" Mori seufzte. „Das hört sich zu gut an um wahr zu sein."

Das Trio betrat einen großen Raum in dem sich mehrere Personen befanden. Ein alter Mann saß ausdruckslos auf einem roten Sessel. Er schien sie kaum zu beachten. Neben ihm auf einem breiten Sofa, saßen zwei andere Personen. Eine Dame in einem rot-weißen Kimono und ein kleiner, rothaariger Junge.

Dazai sah das Kind neugierig an. Er traf nur selten jemanden in seinem Alter. Der Rotschopf erwiderte seinen Blick, bevor er schüchtern wieder weg sah.

„Vielleicht möchten die Kinder lieben nach draußen…", begann Mori zu sagen, wurde aber schnell vom Priester unterbrochen.

„Nein. Ich brauche meinen Sohn hier."

Der grauhaarige Mann sah den Priester skeptisch an, legte seinen Kopf ungeduldig auf eine Hand.

„Na gut. Sind wir dann bereit anzufangen?" fragte Mori mit erzwungener Vorfreude, von seinem Boss zu dem Priester sehend.

„Fahrt fort.", sagte der Grauhaarige, seine Hand abweisend in die Richtung der Männer vor ihm bewegend. Er traute dem Ganzen nicht, doch sollte dieser Mann wirklich die Kräfte besessen von denen gesprochen wurde, könnte er ein gutes Werkzeug sein welches er sich _nicht _entgehen lassen wollte.

Ein schiefes Grinsen legte sich auf die Lippen des Priesters, während er dem zweifelnden Anführer der Port Mafia ins Gesicht sah. Mit einer Handbewegung zeigte er Dazai an in Position zu gehen. Dazai kam dem nach, ging ein paar Schritte und blieb dann vor seinem Vater stehen.

„Mein Lord, bitte zeige dich… Ich bitte dich, als dein ergebener Diener. Hilf mir die Menschen zu erretten. Beehre uns mit deiner herrlichen Präsenz…" Der Priester breitete beim Sprechen seine Arme aus. „Bade mich in deinem Licht. Ich bin dein Diener. Bitte, lausche des _Sünders Klagelied."_

Das Licht im Raum flackerte. Die drei Sitzenden zuckten leicht zurück und Mori sah sich mit weiten Augen um.

Dazai entschlüpfte ein leises Wimmern, als schwarzer Rauch seinen Körper umgab.

„Bitte, allmächtiger Gott, zeige dich!", rief der Priester als sein Sohn zu Boden fiel und begann zu zucken. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei war zu hören, ehe die Zuckungen schlimmer wurden. Gerade als das Zittern endlich stoppte erloschen die Lichter und Dazai blieb reglos liegen.

Nach einer Weile stand Dazai langsam wieder auf. Der Raum war in Stille getaucht. Der Priester trat zurück und schnippte mit den Fingern.

Der kleine Rotschopf beobachtete mit großen Augen wie der schwarze Rauch sich erneut um Dazai verdichtete und langsam Form annahm. Eine Form die beinahe menschlich wirkte. _Könnte das wirklich Gott sein?_

Der Priester lächelte triumphierend, beim Anblick der erstaunten Gesichter vor ihm.

Die Gestalt stand hinter seinem Sohn, lila leuchtend, die Hände auf den Schultern des Jungen liegend, ihn beschützend gegen seinen leicht durchsichtigen Körper drückend.

Dazais Augen waren geschlossen, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte leichte Panik. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Das wusste er. Er schaffte es sonst länger durchzuhalten, aber sein Körper war zu schwach. Er schien mit jedem Mal schwächer zu werden.

„V-Vater…", flüsterte er flehend, die Augen langsam öffnend.

Der Priester warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, hörte aber nicht auf.

„Dir gnädiger Herr. Bitte vergib mir. Ich bin ein Sünder…", sprach Dazai kläglich. Der Griff um seine Schultern verstärkte sich, er stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und Schweiß tropfte ihm vom Kinn. „Hilf mir den Schmerz zu vergessen… und… ngh!"

_Etwas stimmte nicht._

Ein Keuchen war zu hören und sein Vater rief etwas, doch es war ihm nicht möglich die Worte zu verstehen. Er wusste nur, er hatte etwas falsch gemacht.

Alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz und er schlug auf dem Boden auf.

Dazai wachte auf, eine unbekannte Decke über ihm. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer an, aber er hatte nicht die gleichen starken Schmerzen wie zuvor.

Er drehte den Kopf und entdeckte die schlafende Gestalt seines jüngeren Kollegen.

Atsushis Kopf lehnte an der Stuhllehne und eine Spur Sabber lief von seinem Mund über seine Wange.

_Großartig, _dachte Dazai, als er realisierte das er wieder im Krankenhaus war.

Er sah zu einer Wanduhr, konnte aber nicht erkennen was sie anzeigte. Sie hing zu weit weg und die Sehkraft seines rechten Auges hatte sich nie ganz von einer alten Verletzung erholt.

„Atsushi?", versuchte er zu sagen, aber seinem Mund entkam kein Ton. Er räusperte sich. „Atsushi?" Dieses Mal war es etwas besser, aber noch immer viel zu schwach. Glücklicherweise reichte es um Atsushi zu wecken.

Der junge Mann wischte sich zuerst eilig über sein Kinn.

„Dazai! Du bist wach!", rief er erfreut.

„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?"

„Du wurdest vor zwei Tagen hierher gebracht.", antwortete Atsushi und erhielt dafür eine genervte Grimasse als Antwort.

„Oh Gott, dafür habe ich keine Zeit.", murmelte Dazai und versuchte aufzustehen.

Die Hände die ihn nur Sekunden später zurück hielten, waren komplett unnötig. Sein Rücken erlaubte es ihm nicht sich aufzusetzen und sein Bein schrie schmerzhaft auf bei der kleinsten Bewegung. _Oder vielleicht war das auch er selbst._

„Scheiße.", murmelte Dazai und gab sich geschlagen.

„Nein! Du gehst nirgendwo hin. Der Doktor sagte du hattest Glück das du nicht…" _Atsushi wollte sagen „gestorben bist", aber er kannte bereits die Antwort darauf._ „…das du dir nicht noch mehr gebrochen hast."

Dazai verdrehte die Augen.

„Dein Bein musste noch einmal notoperiert werden. Bitte Dazai, _bitte,_ ruh dich einfach aus.", bat ihn Atsushi.

_Dummes, sympathisches, liebenswürdiges Kind._

„Fein…", murrte Dazai. Er wusste, es gab gerade sowieso nichts das er tun konnte, in seinem nutzlosen Zustand. Er könnte also einfach versuchen so viel wie möglich zu heilen.

Atsushi ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen und seufzte erleichtert.

Klar, er befand sich nicht mehr unter Suizid-Verdacht. Aber das war fast schon schlimmer.

Während der nächsten Woche passte die Agentur ununterbrochen auf ihn auf. Sein Doktor war über seinen Ausbruch noch immer verärgert und anscheinend hatte man ihm die Süße-Krankenschwester-Karte entzogen. Die Schwester die er meistens zu sehen bekam war eine ältere, kleine, kräftigere Dame. Sie sprach nicht mit ihm, sie _brummte._

Um das noch zu toppen, hatte er auch keine Gelegenheit bekommen mit Chuuya zu sprechen, seit er im Krankenhaus war. Nicht einmal ein Anruf oder eine SMS.

Nun, um ehrlich zu sein konnte Dazai das nicht wissen, nachdem die wütende Krankenschwester ihm sein Handy während eines mitternächtlichen Scherzanrufes an Kunikida abgenommen hatte.

Er konnte den groben Austausch seiner Verbände und die bissigen Kommentare verzeihen. Doch zu offenbaren das er Kunikidas Scherzanrufer war, war einfach unverzeihlich.

Mit einem überdramatisierten Seufzer drehte Dazai den Kopf in Kunikidas Richtung, sein Aufpasser für den Tag.

„Kunikida… mein lieber Freund.", fing Dazai an und erregte so die Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden. Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte dieser zu dem verletzten Mann an seiner Seite. „Wenn ich dir verspreche, dich nie - _niemals_ \- wieder nach Mitternacht anzurufen… außer es ist ein Notfall (_oder ich bin betrunken und brauche jemanden der mich nach Hause fährt) _würdest du mir dann _bitte_ helfen mein Handy zurück zu bekommen?"

Kunikida zögerte. „Das schwörst du?", fragte er streng.

Dazai zeichnete mit dem Zeigefinger ein Kreuz über die Stelle an der sein Herz schlug. „Bei meinem Leben!"

Kunikida entließ einen langen Atemzug und holte Dazais Handy aus seiner Tasche.

„Du hattest es die ganze Zeit?", fragte Dazai mit großen Augen und einem betrogenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Kunikida zuckte mit den Schultern und begann wieder etwas in seinem Notizbuch aufzuschreiben.

Dazai entsperrte sein Handy und stellte überrascht fest, dass er noch mehr als die Hälfte des Akkus übrig hatte. Aber es gab keine SMS und auch keinen verpassten Anruf von Chuuya. Für einen Moment dachte er nach, ehe er anfing zu tippen.

Chuuya befand sich mitten in einem Meeting als sein Handy klingelte. Sich entschuldigend blickte er schnell unter dem Tisch auf das Display. _Makrele._

Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, ob des Lebenszeichens seines einstigen Partners, welchen er in einem ziemlich angeschlagenen Zustand vor einer Woche im Krankenhaus zurückgelassen hatte. Er hatte der Agentur keinen Grund geben wollen, seine Anwesenheit dort in Frage zu stelle. Dieser seltsame blonde Kerl war da mehr als genug gewesen.

Er öffnete Dazais Nachricht um zu antworten und fluchte laut, als der Klang der Handytastatur das laufende Gespräch unterbrach.


End file.
